


Buds

by FlamingKookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingKookie/pseuds/FlamingKookie
Summary: You and Yixing smoke some pot. You and Yixing decide to get warm. You and Yixing fuck. A series of EXO and Male Readers from the first person.





	1. Buds (Yixing)

The scent of marijuana wafted through the air as you and Yixing sat down on the worn leather loveseat that sat in your small living area. He took a hit from the joint and exhaled slowly before he handed it to you. You took the joint just as the sweet aroma struck your nostrils and you inhaled quietly. With a sigh Yixing leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

“Good stuff,” he mumbled in his usual half-awake tone and you took a hit yourself. These were the moments that made you ever more grateful that you had found a small cottage to live in that was on a small lot with several other houses all operated by a single landlord. Although the cottage was roughly the size of a studio apartment you didn’t have to worry about smells or noise irritating the neighbors. Although there was the one time you and Yixing had a bit too much to drink and blasted music from your Xbox until the neighbors called the landlord to complain. Since then the two of you had to try and behave yourselves with mixed results. Today however had been a long day of sitting through college classes and texting Yixing to see when he would get off work so you guys could chill. Although the cottage was only officially rented to you he was over so often that he practically lived there. Yixing and you had been friends since elementary school when you guys were put together in gym class for badminton and it only grew from there. Soon you guys had been inseparable and when you both graduated high school there was a fear that you’d be split due to college. However due to your lacking grades and lack of much familial financial support you wound up going to a community college while he chose to forgo college entirely and began to work in the food industry as a cook. The dream you two had conceived was that he would be the cook and you could become the manager with a business degree but you both knew it would take time and a hell of a lot of effort. Right now, though, you guys just needed to spend some time smoking a bit of weed and relaxing. The numbing feeling washed over you as you let your own head fall back against the loveseat.

“I’m hungry,” you mumble after a few minutes of letting the silence blanket you. Yixing didn’t respond and didn’t even seem to move. “I said I’m hungry,” you repeat as you gently smack him in the stomach.

“Mmmph…” Yixing groaned as he moved his head over and opened one eye to look at you. You returned his look with your own single open eye and gave a big smile.

“Come on…I don’t wanna make ramen again.”

“You’re spoiled,” Yixing said and grunted as he stood from the loveseat. You offer him a smile.

“I know.” The chill of the fall weather had left the cottage both of you rather bundled up. Yixing wore a pair of black sweatpants, a tight white tank top, his faux gold necklace, his favorite dark blue zip up hoodie, and thick wool socks to keep his feet warm. You wore your own pair of thick grey sweatpants, a black t-shirt, and your oversized hoodie with the hood over your head. A gentle kick from your foot on his butt urged Yixing forward and he stumbled towards your small kitchen which was less than fifteen feet away as he pulled out a skillet and began to rummage through the fridge.

“What do you want?” he mumbled as he began to pull out ingredients, most of which he bought himself and kept here.

“I don’t know,” you mumble back and pull out your phone to thumb through your messages. As you texted you realized just how cold your hands are. The realization had you look over to the thermostat but you knew that couldn’t afford to crank it up much more than it already was so you look over to Yixing as he stood in front of the fridge and looked at what was inside. The idea popped into your head and made a small smirk spread across your face. You stood up while tucking your phone away in the pocket of your hoodie and walked behind him. “My hands are cold,” you say as you stand right behind him.

“Mine t…OHHHHH!” Yixing exclaimed as you slip your ice cold hands under his hoodie and down his backside until your fingers meet the bare warm flesh of his ass. Yixing jumped in shock while you laugh hysterically behind him and Yixing dropped to the floor to try and get your hands off of his bare buttocks. It worked but he landed hard on his ass with a grunt while you bend over laughing at his stupefied and shocked expression. A few locks of black hair hung in his eyes and he moved them with his hand so he could stare at you. “The hell, man?” Yixing asked as he rubbed his sore rear from the impact. You walk over to him and close the fridge before you help him up and manage to get your laughter under control.

“Sorry, dude.”

“You owe me,” Yixing said as he walked over to the loveseat and sat back down.

“What about dinner?”

“No food for another hour cuz of that,” he said and lay down on the loveseat with his head resting on one of the arms. The high had you give a cute whine as you walked over to him and fell on top of him. He let out another yelp as you let your hands run under his shirt and rest against the warm skin of his ribs. “You’re cuddly today,” he said as he looked down at you and you let out a small grunt of acknowledgement before you curl up as close to him as possible. The two of you had cuddled before and even preferred to sleep in the same bed during sleepovers ever since middle school but never had one of you laid atop the other.

“Well,” you said as you unzip his hoodie so you could rest your head on his warmer chest with only the thin tank top to separate you from his skin, “Then you need to keep me company until then.”

“I thought I was spending the night.”

“Good.” As you lay on Yixing you realized that the warm feeling inside you only seemed to grow as you felt his body heat begin to wrap around you in a tantalizing manner. His scent, a mixture of man musk, weed, and cheap body spray filled your nose and it seemed to stoke the fire that built in your stomach. Just as you were about to get up so you could lay on the bed you felt Yixing’s hand slowly wrap around your lower back and slip underneath your own sweatpants and boxers to grip your ass. His hand was freezing and you hissed as he smirked.

“Sucks doesn’t it,” he said as his second hand joined the first. You made no move to make his hands leave and he didn’t recede. Slowly his hands warmed up and the two of you just looked at each other. The warmth of your bodies and your highs seemed to mingle together like gas to a lighter.

“You smell good,” you finally say and Yixing lets off a small chuckle.

“You too,” he said as suddenly you felt one of his thumbs gently begin to massage your rear.

“Are you playing with my ass?” you ask quietly but with a coy smile on your face. You could see the redness in his eyes but he smiled back.

“Yeah.” You look at each other for almost a full minute while he continues to massage your ass. Finally you break the silence.

“Well then what do I get to play with?” Yixing shrugged and his necklace gave a light jingle as he did so. So you leaned forward and gently began to suckle on his neck. For a brief moment you felt his thumbs cease their actions and when you did you ceased your own. A moment later, Yixing’s hands ran out from your sweatpants and up the back of your hoodie and shirt so his hands could feel out your bare shoulders beneath the cloth. So you continued. His skin was warm as your lips kissed him gently and occasionally gave a small playful bite. He gave a quiet groan to one particular bite that had you pull the skin slightly before releasing it. As you continue your playful kisses and bites along his bare neck you notice your sweatpants become slightly tighter and your groin is pressed right up against Yixing’s own groin. The sensation causes you to cease your machinations and look down to see your and his erections press against each other. The feeling went deep into your gut before it ran straight to your balls. This time you groaned with Yixing. Then you looked at each other and laughed. The laughter continued for almost a full minute until it died down and the two of you simply looked at each other. Then you both leaned forward and your lips met. It wasn’t as playful as before. There was need in these kisses. His plump tender lips danced with your own as his hands continued to massage and gently rake against your back within the confines of your clothes. Whether these feelings had always been there or the high created them, you didn’t care. You kissed him deeper and deeper but it was his tongue that made the first attempt to enter your mouth. It didn’t even require a second thought. You opened your mouth and at once the velvety touch of your tongues meeting filled your mouth with a taste you never knew. The taste of Yixing. It was smoky and slightly dirty but beneath it all was the same flavor you tasted on his neck. The taste of Yixing. It was overwhelming as you continued to toy with each other and your hands began to grip his hoodie. Although he always looked super cute in it, you didn’t really want it on him at that moment. So you thought to take it into your own hands. You reach up while your tongues continue to play and you unzip his hoodie and open the front to reveal his tank top. Then you use your hands to pull up the tank up almost to his armpits and he chuckles at your lack of subtlety or finesse in the maneuver. “Shut up,” you moan into his mouth before you pull away and give one of his nipples a quick lick and then take it in your mouth to suckle.

“Shit…” Yixing gasps as he watches you and removes his hands from your shirt so he can prop himself up on his elbows to watch you. While you suckle his nipple you let a hand gently run over the strong definition of his abdominal muscles. His body was as hard as a rock but his skin was as smooth as silk. He tasted sweet. Just like his personality. You move to the other nipple and he sighs as he seems to struggle with keeping his hips from thrusting up into your stomach. When the other nipple is plenty taken care of and equally perked you begin to trail kisses down his chest and towards his stomach when he gently smacks your shoulder. “As…awesome as this is…” he manages out and you look up at him with widened eyes, afraid he may stop it. “The loveseat is fucking up my neck.” You can’t help but realize he is definitely laying down at an awkward position in the two person couch so you suddenly climb off of him and take his hand. Your bed was only ten feet away and quickly you both fall on top of it and Yixing sighs in relief as he stretches out his body fully while you climb back on top of him. The fluffy comforter you had during the winter created a new layer of comfort for both of you as you grip his hoodie.

“These need to come off,” you say and realize that you sounded utterly spent of patience and filled with need. You thought Yixing would have laughed but he sat up and slipped out of the hoodie before he grabbed the hem of his tank top and slipped it over his head and tossed it to the floor. His bare torso was lean and taut with strong muscle developed from years of dancing and working out. Immediately you lean back down and begin to kiss and suckle his stomach. Knowing one of his weak spots was his ribs you gently lead your kisses towards his ribs and he begins to shudder as you gently lick at the tender spots.

“Dude…” Yixing said with a sharp inhale and you felt Yixing twitch inside his pants. You simply chuckle and give another loving kiss to his sensitive skin and earn another hiss and moan.

“When did you get so hot…?” you ask softly as you go back up to suckle one of his nipples once more, after having enjoyed it so much the first time.

“T-took you this long…to notice…?” Yixing jested as he tried to repress the moan that built inside and you pulled off his nipple before you sat up and removed your own hoodie and t-shirt. You could feel Yixing’s eyes look you up and down before the slightest grin spread across Yixing’s face and he lightly bit his lower lip.

“Don’t do that,” you quickly say.

“What?” Yixing asks but he was already starting to laugh as he bit his lower lip again.

“That! You know what I’m talking about.”

“Too sexy?”

“Yes,” you moan before you take his lips with your own and gently begin to bite down on it yourself. You exchange another long barrage of kisses until finally you can’t handle it anymore. You pull apart and look at each other. “I’m going to guess…six inches…” you breath out heavily while you try to catch your breath from the heavy kisses.

“Huh?” Yixing asked in an equally breathy tone.

“Your size. I’m guessing you’re six inches.” The blush across Yixing’s face was more than enough reward for the question. You shuffle down and let your fingers hook into the waistband of his sweatpants before you yank them down along with his boxers in one swift motion that made Yixing gasp in surprise. It was so strange seeing another man’s cock for the first time, especially when erect. The only one you’d ever known was your own and the sight of it made your own ache and twitch with arousal. It was uncut and the tip was slippery with precum. It was at least seven inches, probably closer to eight. “Shit,” you say and you couldn’t help but notice his stomach heaving for air. “Guess I lose,” you say before you bend down and take him in your mouth. He couldn’t even manage a moan as you gently suckled on his length as best you could. It was your first time with a guy but you knew what to do. The taste of his precum was the ultimate version of his own personal taste and you found you wanted more. Soon your head began to bob up and down while Yixing kicked away his sweatpants so he was entirely nude beneath you and his breathing very quickly became ragged. You pull off his length with an audible pop and gently stroke it as you look at him staring at you.

“Why’d you…?” he starts but he is cut off when you gently suckle one of his hanging balls and thumb his wet sensitive tip. Suddenly he flips you over and he is on top. His length stands at full attention between his legs and you can’t help but giggle. His eyes, usually droopy and half awake, were wide and filled with intent. With a sudden motion you feel your own sweatpants and boxers yanked down to expose yourself. You were smaller than him, around six inches, but by Yixing’s reaction it was exactly what he was looking for. Without a moment’s hesitation he gave several long licks up the length. The feeling of his rough velvety tongue on your underside tore a gasp from you before he went up to the tip and sank down until the entire length was in his mouth. The overwhelming heat mixed with wet pleasure of the sensation racked your body with euphoria as you gripped the fuzzy comforter and curled your toes while he bobbed his head fiercely.

“Have you…done this…before…?” you ask while he continues to deep throat you and let his throat massage your tip as he swallows around you. He then pulls off the now soaking wet length and grins up at you and gives a small wink. In that moment you saw his single silver unisex hoop earring and it just completed the picture for you. The sight of his tongue coming out and lapping at your tip was enough to send you over the edge but suddenly he gripped your base firmly and the wave of the orgasm hit you hard as you were denied. “Fuck! Yixing!” you whine as your body spasms from the sensations and he gives a loving kiss to the tip.

“So are we doing this?” Yixing asks. You could tell in his tone that he was ready.

“Whose…y’know…gonna be the top…?”

“I don’t know. Never done this before.” You look at each other for a few moments before you decide.

“Winner tops. 3…2…1…go,” you say and both of you shoot out your hands. Both rock. You pull your hands back and snap them out once more. You sent out paper. He sent out scissors. His smirk only grew and at once you saw him settle between your legs and spread your cheeks before he began to let his tongue lap at your twitching entrance.

“Fu…fuck…” you gasp as he gently licks and kisses the tight entrance. You close your eyes and let the feeling of his hot tongue opening you make your limbs go numb and surrender to him. Occasionally he would reach up and gently tug on your hard cock just so he could make you gasp and thrash which would then be followed by a laugh from him. You smack him on the top of the head. “Stop fucking with me, man.” Then the first finger came. It was completely foreign to you and overwhelming. He never went too hard or too fast and only after a sufficient amount of time and loosening had happened did he press in another finger with surprising gentility. After he reached four fingers he had you sweating, beet red in the face, and panting wildly. “For fuck’s sake, dude, please…just do it.”

“I’m going in,” he said quietly. You look to see his bare hard cock align itself.

“Wait…” you interject and see him look at you like a dog just denied a ball to go fetch. “Do you have a condom?”

“No,” he admitted but his eyes were begging. In that moment you realized just how hard it had been for Yixing to be as patient as he was with preparing you. One look told you Yixing was fit to burst as his cock was lathered in precum and probably wouldn’t even require any secondary lubricant.

“You’re clean right?” Yixing nodded. You raise an eyebrow at him and you feel his tip gently massage your loosened entrance but he refrained from forcing it in. “I swear I’m clean,” he emphasized and his eyes were pleading for the green light. “If I find out you’re lying…”

“Bro, I swear,” he said and cemented the statement with a fervent kiss. You return the kiss and when he pulls away you look at him. Your best friend. The guy you trust more than anything else in the world. You reach down with both hands. One gently takes his cock and positions it perfectly at your entrance. The other hand gently grips his ass and you slowly urge him inside of you. The pain was shocking. It was much larger than the fingers and you almost cough as the sensation washes over you. He seems equally overwhelmed at the feeling of finally being inside you and the two of you hold that position for several minutes to allow your entrance to adjust and to simply absorb the feeling of being united. You finally nod and Yixing begins to rotate his hips into you at a slow pace. The drag of his cock inside you emanates in every nerve of your body as his cock sheathes itself inside you only to almost pull entirely out before reentering and sheath itself once more. His fat cock head massaged your walls and you moaned as your hands felt the strong defined muscles of his back.

“Fuck…” you gasp as his pace begins to quicken and he starts to grunt with every thrust. The bed soon starts to rock and once it starts to slam into the wall you are even happier there are no neighbors connected to the wall that could hear it. The pace only increases and becomes more feral as the two of you pull each other into hot wet kisses that soon turn into small bites and licks across the other’s lips. You try to remain on somewhat even ground by scratching his back but it only seems to spur him to a more intense pace and you quickly lose any fight that may have been left in you. The wetness of his precum lubricating your hole only increased as he secreted more and more as he picked up your legs and put them against his shoulders and suddenly the small waves of pleasure were cut by a sudden crack of euphoria that tore through your entire body. He’d found the prostate and you screamed as his pace became more akin to that of a jackhammer than a human. Your gasps were constantly cut by the thrust of his hips. “Oh g-god…f-f-f-fuc-k-k-k…oh-h-h-h-h…” Yixing was an animal. He growled as he claimed you and struck your prostate without mercy. “Y-Y-Y-Y-Yix-x-x-x-xing-g-g-g-g…”

“Fuck!” Yixing finally gasped out and thrust in entirely to the root. The feeling of his tip smashing into your prostate one final time mixed with the feeling of his hot cum rapidly filling your hole finally sent you over the edge Long ropes of hot creamy cum spewed from your cock in youthful bursts. It never seemed to stop and it was only on the tenth spray that it subsided and your balls seemed finally dried out of all it had to offer. That didn’t stop the orgasm though. It continued to wash over you in brutal waves and you were reduced to a moaning and coughing mess as Yixing slowly pulled out of you and watched as your orgasm continued for almost forty seconds until finally your body went slack as the orgasm passed. Without a word Yixing grabbed his tank top from the floor and wiped down your stomach and chest. All energy had been ripped from your body and by the way Yixing fell next to you, you could see the same had happened to him. You lean down and take his softening cock in your mouth. “Dude…” he starts but goes silent as you gently suckle his cum from his cock. It was bitter and salty but you relished it. Once you decide he’s sufficiently clean, you go back up and let your sweaty heads fall to your pillow and you look at each other as both of you try to catch your breath. You could only let out a weak laugh and Yixing followed suit. “Hey,” Yixing finally asked as his breath came mostly back to normal.

“Yeah?”

“Are we a thing now?”

“Want to be?” you ask. You knew how you hoped he’d answer. He smirked.

“Yeah.” You can’t remember if you kissed him or not. You fell asleep, too tired and too happy to think of anything else but your best friend having now become your boyfriend.


	2. The Long Pause 1-2 (Baekhyun)

You walk down the street with the dark clouds seemingly swelling with bellies of rainwater. When you finally reached the driveway of your friend Chanyeol’s house the first few fat drops of rain landed atop your head and when you finally walked through the front door, the downpour began. The chilly breezes gently caressed the trees of yellow and orange leaves.

“That you?!” Chanyeol’s voice called out from the direction of the living room.

“Yeah, it’s me,” you answered as you shrugged off your backpack off and put it by the shoes as you slid out of your own sneakers. While you tuck your shoes into the corner by Chanyeol’s own you hear footsteps coming down from the stairs and you look up to see Chanyeol’s younger brother, Baekhyun, as the source of the footsteps. Baekhyun was wearing an oversized black t-shirt with fuzzy pink pajama bottoms and seemed to have his large headphones in over a head of shaggy blonde hair. He was scrolling through his phone when he looked up and saw you. A big smile spread across his face and his eyes seemed to brighten when he saw you.

“Hyung?” he asked as he slid his headphones off and let them sling around his neck. “I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“Chanyeol said your parents were gone for the weekend and he invited me to spend the night.” Somehow Baekhyun’s smile seemed to grow even wider. You look at his new blonde hair. “Didn’t know you’d been dying your hair.” His smile became slightly shy as he ran a hand through the damp locks indicating he recently had taken a shower.

“I just started doing it a few weeks ago. Mom and dad don’t approve but I did it anyway.” You look it over and give a small smile of your own.

“It looks good, dude.” The faint kiss of pink on the smooth skin of his cheeks likely stemmed from the hot shower he’d just taken but you couldn’t help but think you saw it darken slightly before Chanyeol came in from the living room and looked at you.

“Come on, man.”

“What’s the hurry?” Baekhyun snapped, his smile vanishing into his famous pout that you’d seen ever since you first met Chanyeol ten years ago when you guys were just eight years old and Baekhyun was six. Ignoring his younger brother, Chanyeol grabbed your arm and pulled you into the living room where the furniture had been rearranged for a makeshift throne of pillows and cushions in front of the family’s large TV. Below the TV was Chanyeol’s Xbox One with controllers and headsets.

“I ordered pizza and Minseok got me some beer.” A big grin spread across your face and you look at him.

“Dude, this is fucking sweet.” You flop down onto your own designated throne of pillows while Chanyeol planted himself in his own throne. You then felt the cushions behind you press down and between the two of you came Baekhyun’s head as he crashed down between the two of you in a rolling laughing mess.

“Goddamn it, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol hissed while his brother sat back and looked at back at him. “Can’t you stay in your room?”

“I heard beer. I want to stay around and have some.” Chanyeol let out a groan of frustration but before he could respond, Baekhyun interrupted. “I want beer and if I don’t then I’m telling mom.” Chanyeol’s face went red with anger as Baekhyun looked at you and gave a smile.

“He can have some of mine,” you offer to Chanyeol.

“I like that idea,” Baekhyun chirped in and Chanyeol let out a sigh of acceptance and moved aside several cushions where a cooler was and inside were two six packs of local brew and, upon closer inspection, two green glass bottles that looked somewhat like sprite bottles.

“What’re those?” you ask and Baekhyun peeked out from behind you and let out a gasp of excitement.

“Soju!” Baekhyun chirped and you looked at him while Chanyeol pulled out a beer for all three of you.

“What’s that?”

“Korean Vodka, basically,” Chanyeol said as he pulled out a bottle opener and popped open his beer before he handed it to you.

“Vodka?” you ask, the excitement within you coming out in your voice. Baekhyun giggled and Chanyeol even smiled at your reaction.

“It’s not as strong but it’ll fuck you up good, no doubt.” You popped your own beer open and used the opener to open Baekhyun’s and settled into your chair while Chanyeol opened up his game library.

The hours passed and soon the faint light of the day faded into the inky darkness of the evening. The beer only began to flow even more when the pizza arrived and finally Chanyeol introduced you to the wonder that was Soju and the beer in your belly only helped fortify the Soju’s potency and by the time you and Chanyeol slid your headphones off your head it was almost 11 in the evening. Your head was heavy and your vision had long since become fuzzy. The controller fell from your numb fingers and you then realized in that moment that your bladder was screaming.

“I need to piss dude…” you mumble as you stumble to your feet and realize that gravity had become your enemy. You look at Chanyeol and see that he has since fallen asleep with his controller in his hands and headset still on. Baekhyun, at some point during the drinks and endless gaming, had vanished from sight. You struggle to keep your feet underneath you as you fumble to the bathroom with each step sending a sharp sensation through your bladder and you manage to get to the toilet and get it out just before everything came loose. The sound of urine striking the water became the white noise to your ears for almost a full minute and you let out an audible moan from the feeling of relief as you manage to tuck everything away and zip up your pants. You step out of the bathroom and in that moment realize just how dark it was in the house. If you weren’t as drunk as you were you probably wouldn’t have thought much about it but the drink always made you overthink any situation you were in and soon you were seeing invaders in every dark shadow.

“You alright?” You turn and see Baekhyun standing halfway down the stairs. He looked at you and you couldn’t help but notice how small he looked in that oversized black t-shirt. You let out a small chuckle and rub your face with your hand.

“I think I’m pretty fucked up, dude,” you respond in a slurred manner. He allows a small smile but looks up at your meekly while one of his hands firmly grips the bannister of the stairs. Whether the feeling stemmed from your inebriated state or the darkness of the house, you couldn’t be certain, but he seemed almost shy. It was quite different from his usually loud and intrusive personality. “Are you ok?” you ask as you stumble over to the stairs and manage to sit down on one of the uncomfortable stair steps. The hand which wasn’t gripping onto the bannister instead held onto some of the fabric of his fuzzy pajama bottoms as he looked at you before averting his eyes.

“I’m ok…” he said in such an unconvincing tone that even in your current state you could tell he was fibbing.

“What’s wrong?” you ask and move up a step towards him. He flinched slightly as you approached. His legs began to bounce almost nervously. “Are you scared of something?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun said a bit suddenly, “Mom and dad almost never go so it’s scary being alone here.”

“Chanyeol and I are here.”

“Not in my bedroom. It’s scary up there.”

“I thought you were sixteen,” you say in a joking tone and the boy looks at you with a red tint evident on his cheeks.

“I can still be afraid of stuff.”

“I’ll walk you to your bedroom.” He looked at you as you began to rise. It seemed like he was going to protest but you were already on your feet and walked up the steps to grab onto his wrist and pull him to his feet. A small yelp came out as your hand gripped his small wrist and began to lead him up the stairs despite the fact you had no idea where his room was or what to expect. Trying your best to appear in control of your faculties you tried to maintain a consistent pace while Baekhyun’s feet seemed to skitter behind you while he fumbled to get some sort of words out. “I just realized I don’t know where your bedroom is,” you admit as you stop halfway down the hallway. You turn to him and your eyes go wide as you see thanks to the faint light of the moon that broke through a window that Baekhyun’s face was dark red and his eyes seemed almost frightened. He looked down almost instinctively and it led your own eyes down. “Oh…” you say dumbly as you notice the tent pitched from Baekhyun’s fuzzy pink pajama bottoms. The pressure of his arm trying to pull out from yours fails as your grip, although weakened by your inebriation, is still quite tight and only tightens at this realization that you’ve made. “That because of…me…?” you ask quietly. Baekhyun almost looked like he wanted to cry. “Sorry…I’m…” you say stupidly as your own searching for words begins. Baekhyun pulls his arm away thanks to the shock numbing your fingers for a brief moment and rushed to the room all the way down  the hall to the right. A part of you said that you should leave him alone but the other, more obtrusive, part told you to follow and find out what was going on. You follow to see him jump into his bed and wrap up in his large fleece blanket. His room messy, typical for a teenager, and his bed was covered in plush animals. You look around the room while standing in his doorway. The moonlight pooled into his room from his large window and cast the room in a silvery glow with his blonde hair almost illuminated within it. A small sigh escapes your mouth as you slowly approach and you see Baekhyun flinching with each step and almost recoil at your approach. You cease your movement and look at him until his downed eyes finally rise to meet your own. “Do you want me to go?” you ask honestly. You let a hand rest on the back of his desk chair to support yourself.

“Do you want to go?” he asked in response. His voice sounded fearful. You look at him back.

“Only if you want me to.”

“I don’t want you to go,” he finally admits. You allow a small smile.

“Was that so hard?” You walk over as Baekhyun’s eyes seem to almost tear up. You manage to keep your balance until you reach his bed and fall with an arm to catch yourself on his mattress. He looks at you as you heave yourself up and sit on the edge of his bed. Your hand slowly reaches out and tugs on the blanket he had cocooned himself inside to leave only his head exposed. Resistant for a moment, Baekhyun finally let the blanket fall and you gently pulled it away to reveal the tent more prominent than ever beneath his pajama bottoms. “What caused that?” you asked while sure you already knew the answer.

“You…” Baekhyun admitted. You smile and gently tousle his hair with your hand. “What’s so funny…?” Baekhyun asked, still immensely embarrassed and his dark red tone of his face never ceasing.

“I just can’t stop seeing you as the baby brother.”

“I’m only two years younger than you,” he responded in a slightly whining tone. You could only laugh louder as your hand gently caressed the back of his neck.

“Just seems like there’s such a huge difference between eighteen and sixteen years old.” Baekhyun suddenly moved forward and his lips were upon yours. Your eyes widened slightly and the kiss was over by the time you blinked in response. Baekhyun stood on his knees with his hands nervously gripping the fabric of his pajama bottoms. You smile one more time and lean in to return the kiss. This kiss was not rushed. It was tender and comforting. Baekhyun seemed to melt and the kiss only broke because Baekhyun fell onto his butt and looked at you. You lie down next to him and look at him. His eyes seemed pleading as he curled up to you. You felt his hardness against your leg and look down at it before looking back up at him. “Want a hand?” Baekhyun stiffened.

“Wh…w-what?”

“I’ll help you with that. If you want me to.” Baekhyun immediately became a babbling mess of incomprehensible words and you put a finger to his mouth to silence him. “If you want me to, just take it out. If you don’t, then do nothing and I’ll go to bed.” You close your eyes.

“H-here…?” Baekhyun asked. You open your eyes and look at him.

“Unless you want me to go back downstairs and sleep in the pillow castle. Though it looks like you have plently of plenty of plushies here.” Baekhyun’s hands moved to the waistband of his pajama bottoms and he hooked his fingers into them. You opened your eyes and watched as he lifted the front of his shirt, exposing his surprisingly taut tummy, and pulled down his bottoms and boxers to his thigh. It looked painfully hard and the tip was red. He was about six inches and you looked at him. His face was terrified. Scared of the mystery to your reaction. You smile and slid a bit closer to him and gently push him onto his back. An arm gently slides underneath his head and you offer it as a pillow to him, which he takes and never takes his eyes off you. He gasps when your hand slides onto his length. It was hot and you let your fingers grip him tenderly while your eyes never breaks with him. It started with gentle strokes while occasionally leaving the aching length to gently massage his stomach and raise his shirt a bit higher each time until it was up to his chest. His hand moved out and cupped you through your jeans. While you hadn’t exactly had the capability of sprouting quickly, his long fingers managed to stiffen you and you let out a small groan as he touched you and you touched him back in response. You chuckled when he yelped at you gently pinching his sensitive tip between your thumb and index finger. Your pace then begins to pick up and Baekhyun’s limbs cease operation as his panting begins to increase with the tempo of your strokes. The best Baekhyun could manage was grab onto your arm which acted as his pillow and the other hand tugged at his bedsheets. “You’re so cute,” you whisper as he attempted to stifle his moans but a particularly loud one managed to escape. He gasps louder and louder until you have to try and quiet him with your own lips. Suddenly you feel his balls tense and hot cum splashes out onto his stomach, chest, and all over your hand while you stroke him through it. The abruptness of his orgasm made you snicker as he was a mess beneath you. You continued to stroke him until the hypersensitivity was too much and he had to push your hand off. His breathing was ragged and his body was radiating heat. “Got anything to clean up?” you ask. Baekhyun sits up as best he can and removes his shirt before he wipes himself and your hand down.

“I’ll take care of you,” he whispered and went to cup you but realized there was no longer any stiffness. You kiss him on the cheek comfortingly.

“It’s not you. I’m too fucking drunk,” you admit. “You can get me out of these jeans though.” You watch him undo your jeans with shaking fingers and he helped you shuffle out of your jeans and then he began to help you with your hoodie and t-shirt. Soon you were down to your boxers and you curled up to him, the heat of your bodies mingling in a tantalizing sauna. Baekhyun suddenly got up and you watched as he walked to his door, closed it, and locked it. You then watched as he kicked off his boxers bottoms so he was entirely nude. Baekhyun crawled back onto the bed with his eyes locked on yours and he climbed on top of you. He went to kiss you and you reciprocated the action with your own. His tongue began to play and you felt him begin to stiffen once again but you could barely keep up. “Too drunk…” you manage as you wrap your arms around him and giggle as you pull him down and pull him next to you to cuddle.

“I can’t believe this is happening…” you hear Baekhyun gasp to himself as your arms wrap around him protectively. You softly bite his ear and end it with a long lick up the side of his neck. He shudders and you look at each other.

“More happens when you want it…and I’m capable…” you say with a chuckle before your eyes fall and the mixture of booze and exhaustion of the day takes over and soon you are snoring with Baekhyun’s head resting on your chest.


End file.
